Carwash
by Dallirious
Summary: When Lindsey refuses to wash the car, the job is left to Catherine... with a little help from Gil.


**Disclaimer:** CSI doesn't belong to me. Which kind of sucks, but I'm dealing with it.  
**Rating:** CSI-2 a bit of bad language.  
**Summary:** When Lindsey refuses to wash the car, the job is left to Catherine. With a little help from Gil.  
**A/N:** This fic is for Anne. She inspired it and has helped me with my fics over the past year that we've known each other. A BIG thankyou to Anne! It was so long ago that you inspired it Anne that I can't remember how you did it…:P

* * *

As he parked his car outside her house, he couldn't help but allow his eyes to take in the gorgeous view that greeted him. Catherine crouched down on the driveway, hosing the dirt off the wheels of her car. Her strawberry-blonde hair ­ showing a few fiery red roots ­ was pulled back in a ponytail, her slender legs were flaunted by the short shorts she was accustomed to wear during the hot Vegas summer. He got out of his car as he saw her start to stand up.

"Need some help?" He called out as he crossed the lawn.

"Do I ever!" She smiled as she turned around, water from the hose just missing him.

"Watch out."

"Oh please!" Catherine rolled her eyes. "If you're going to help wash my car, you are going to get wet at some point."

"I know that." Gil informed her.

"Let's get soapy." Catherine grinned, reaching down into the bucket and throwing a large sponge at him. As the wet sponge flew at him Gil looked away and put his hands up in defence. The sponge hit his hands and soapy water sprayed out all over him.

"Catherine." He whined.

"What?" She shrugged innocently and grabbed another sponge. "You can't help if you don't have a sponge." She stuck her tongue out and began work on the hood of her car. Gil shook his head and laughed as he walked towards the car and started washing the windows. "Lindsey decided she didn't feel like washing the car today. So I got stuck with the job." Catherine explained and she pressed down hard on the sponge to get rid of the car's dirt marks. As she spoke Gil looked at her delicate form leaning over the car. The singlet top she wore left nothing to the imagination and Gil couldn't help himself. As she looked away from him, his eyes slid to her breasts pressing against the hood of the car. They were hit by the run-off from Catherine's sponge and she suddenly jumped back.

"Alright there, Cath?" He laughed, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Yeah, I just got water down my top and it's cold." She whined.

"There's a good way to fix that." Gil muttered, almost to himself, as he continued to soap up the car.

"Oh really, and what's that?" As Catherine looked at him she didn't have time to stop the sponge from hitting her in the chest. "Oh my god!" She cried out, holding out her arms as she surveyed the damage.

"You started it." Gil grinned. He moved to grab the sponge Catherine had left on the car but didn't have time to grab it before Catherine bent down and picked up the one that had hit her.

"You're gonna pay." She said as she chucked the sponge at him.

Turning around Gil was hit in the side of the neck, but he quickly recovered. "Oh shit." Catherine muttered under her breath as she realised he now had two sponges and she had none.

"Who'd gonna pay?" Gil asked, taking a step toward her.

"Truce!" Catherine yelled, stepping backwards.

"Alright." Gil sighed. He placed one sponge on the car for her and dipped his in the bucket, getting back to work. Catherine watched him for a minute before returning to the car and picking up her sponge.

Minutes passed before either of them spoke again, both focusing on the job at hand. Well one of them was…

Gil's eyes slid to the hose as Catherine squatted down to attack the tyres. It would be an ambush… she wouldn't see it coming. That wasn't a fair blow. But then again, if they were in different positions Catherine would do it wouldn't she? While she was busy scrubbing one of the front tyres, Gil quietly bent down and picked up the end of the hose. As she turned to dump her sponge in the bucket she saw him.

"Gil, what are you doing?" a hint of fear laced her normally strong voice.

"My side's done. So I'm going to hose it down." He replied simply, shrugging it off.

"Oh right, okay." She smiled and turned back to her work. With a wicked grin Gil turned on the hose and walked around to the other side of the car. For once he had the upper hand. For once Catherine wasn't going to surprise him with her childish games. What was it that she always tended to say to Greg and Nick? Oh yeah…

"Payback's a bitch." Gil muttered under his breath as he slowly tilted the hose up. The water hit the car door, droplets spraying out everywhere. The spray lifted to pound against the window. Then up it went…

"What the fuck!" Catherine screamed, as she was suddenly drenched in water. Instantly her response was to duck her head, and so she did. Scrunched up into the tightest ball she could manage, Catherine continued to scream as the water splashed against her head. "GIL!" She squealed loudly, inching closer to the car.

"What's going on?" Came Lindsey's voice as headed towards the car.

"Linds, help me!"

"Ah…" Lindsey glanced from her mother to Gil. She noted the glint in Gil's eye and was quick to decide. "Sorry Mom, you're on your own."

She squealed as Gil looked at her and ran back inside.

"No! Linds, come back!" Catherine screamed. Knowing Gil couldn't see her the closer she got to the car, Catherine flattened herself against the driveway and crawled underneath the car. For the moment she was safe. Water dripped down on one side of her and on the other side was Gil's feet. She couldn't do much but she could do one thing that would get him good. Slowly she reached out so that her fingers were behind Gil's ankle. In one quick action she pinched his Achilles Heel hard.

"Ow!" Gil yelled, dropping the hose and he crouched and held his ankle. Catherine shimmied out from under the car and grabbed the hose.

"You're in so much trouble." The water was getting dangerously close to Gil.

"Catherine, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you…"

"You'll have to do a good job." Catherine warned him. "I mean look at me Gil, I'm absolutely drenched!" He WAS looking at her. He couldn't stop looking at her. The water had plastered her clothes to her slender body and accentuated her curves. Droplets of water clung to her skin giving her pale complexion a sexy shine.

"I will make it up to you Cath." Gil told her slowly as he stood up.

"Just how do you plan to fix this?" Catherine asked, waving her hand up and down to draw attention to her soaked body.

"Simple." Gil took two steps towards her so that they stood almost touching each other. "Heat you up."

"Heat me up?" Catherine repeated with doubt, her eyebrow arched.

Before she could say anything more, Gil pressed his lips against hers. She stalled for a moment, digesting what was happening, before sliding her arms up around Gil's neck and pulling him in closer to her. Their mouths parted, deepening the kiss.

"Oh geez!" Came Lindsey's disgusted voice from the front door.

Catherine and Gil parted, still staring into each other's eyes as Lindsey spoke. "Look I've heard about doing the laundry' to describe these things… but washing the car' is a definite new one."

Realising neither of the adults were listening to her she sighed. "Could you at least think of the poor neighbours, nobody wants to see that out their window." She muttered and returned into the house.

"We're in big trouble." Catherine giggled as Gil pressed light kisses down the side of her face until he once again hit her lips.

"Mmm… this is what I call a carwash." Gil murmured against his lips.

"Oh no." Catherine stopped him and pulled away. Taking his hand she began pulling him towards the house, turning off the tap as she went. "That's just a light rinse. There's so much more to a carwash'." She stuck her tongue out mischievously as Gil followed her.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah. We need the whole wash and wax. Get all heated up and then rinse cool again." Catherine smiled, almost slipping in her wet shoes as she walked backwards in the door.

"Keep walking, if you're gross talking!" Lindsey yelled from the lounge room as she heard them enter. She sighed heavily as she heard footsteps clambering up the stairs and turned the sound up on the tv. "I will never wash the car again." She muttered, trying to block out the thought.


End file.
